


Lingering heat

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Sometimes Hugh just want to let go of his control, let someone else take care of him. Fortunately, Paul is there.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 39





	Lingering heat

"Kneel," Paul says softly and Hugh feels his hands press gently down on his shoulders as he follows the command. 

A blindfold is wrapped around his head, blocking his sight and a silk scarf is wrapped around his wrists, the ends of it pushed into his hands, restraining his hands in front of him. 

"Comfortable?" Paul asks him, wrapping his arms around Hugh's naked body, nuzzling his neck. 

Hugh can feel the warmth of Paul's shirtless chest against his back and the fabric of his pants pressing against his butt and legs where Paul's legs brackets his. 

"Mmmm." 

"Ready to continue?" 

"Yes,” Hugh answers passionately. 

The nuzzling turns to kisses and Paul's hands begins to wander across Hugh's skin tracing the outlines of his pectorals, trailing down his stomach and stopping briefly to tease the skin between his thighs before his right hand closes around his cock and slowly begins to stroke it knowing precisely how to touch him, while the other continues to caress his body each touch eliciting a spark of heat where it touches. 

"Tell me when you're close," Paul commands him. 

Paul’s left hand caress up along his torso, playing with his chest hair as it moves upwards, until it reaches Hugh’s throat. The fingers curls around it, exerting the gentlest of pressure as Paul begins to nibble Hugh's earlobe while continuing to stroke him. 

Hugh shivers at the touch, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

"You're tense," Paul whispers in his ear. 

Hugh doesn't answer, no reply is needed from him unless he wishes to stop and he doesn’t. Instead he forces his muscles to relax, while old, never quite healed wounds war with his love of having his neck touched and his trust in Paul. 

"Mmm, better. I love you like this, so trusting in my hands." 

Paul nips his ear, just a hint of teeth barely enough to cause pain but still Hugh gasps at the sensation, a feeling that continues as Paul nibbles down Hugh's spine from the base of his skull to the bump between his shoulders, then continues to scrape his teeth across the sensitive skin. The feeling of Paul’s mouth on the back of his neck and his hand pressed against its front is an intoxicating mix that makes Hugh’s head spin and he presses his restrained against his chest, grounding himself in the pressure. 

"Close," Hugh chokes out, feeling his lust course through his body, clamoring to find release but not wanting to disobey Paul's command. 

Immediately Paul's hand disappears from Hugh's cock, leaving him reeling at the abrupt lack of stimulation. The hand at Hugh’s throat stays, gently caressing his skin all the while Paul keep nuzzling the back of his neck as well. The other arm is wrapped around his waist, supporting him as he shudders through his near orgasm. 

"I'm ready," he whispers once he feels sufficiently calmed down to continue. Paul immediately begins to stroke him again. 

Hugh bites his lip to choke back a whine. Paul releases his grasp on Hugh's throat, gently prying Hugh's lip away from his teeth. 

"Oh no, no holding back here. I want all of you, every sound you make," Paul says, stroking Hugh's bottom lip with his thumb. 

Mutely nodding Hugh leans back against Paul, letting the last of his resistance go. Paul’s hand slips back around his throat and he begins once more to kiss and nip Hugh’s neck. 

Four more times do Paul bring him close, leaving Hugh shaking and gasping the last time, and close to tears in frustration. Paul cradles him in his arms, rocking him back and forth until he calms down, his cock growing softer. 

"Ready for the last part?" Paul asks him. 

Still breathing heavily Hugh nods and Paul sits him back upright, nudging him up a little so that Paul's hand can reach more easily between his thighs. He slicks up the skin on the inside, teasingly brushing his fingers across Hugh’s balls and the underside of his cock, before nudging his legs back together. 

Hugh hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down followed by the rustle of clothes before Paul pulls him backwards onto his lap, his hard cock sliding between Hugh's slick thighs, pressing against his tender balls, its tip pressing against Hugh's own softened cock. 

Paul rests one hand on Hugh’s hip, the other once again is wrapped around Hugh’s throat. For a moment Paul keeps them like that, perfectly still, pressing soft kisses against the side of Hugh's neck and cheek, and Hugh knows that he can feel his racing pulse. 

"Keep your legs together and don't come,” he mutters against Hugh's skin and begins to move. 

The sensation of hard cock Paul thrusting between his legs, the smooth glide against his skin and how it brushes up against Hugh’s own cock and balls, providing stimulation, making him harder though not quite _enough_. It takes every ounce of self-control to not reach down and touch himself, but there is still Paul’s command and he knows if he does, he’ll come. He’s close, so close, the frizzle of arousal burning through his body, edged on by the feeling of the maddening hand wrapped around his throat and the sensation of Paul’s gasping breath rushing across Hugh’s sweat soaked skin. All of it conspiring to leave Hugh trembling, dizzy and needy as Paul finds his own release. 

When Paul comes his hands tighten ever so slightly, the one at Hugh's throat pressing against his jugular veins, the brief disruption of his blood’s free flow leaving Hugh a little lightheaded, the heat of Paul's come spreading between his legs. 

Paul sags against Hugh's back, his breath heaving, arms now encircling Hugh's body loosely, his hand dropping away from Hugh’s throat unto Hugh’s lap, and his face buried against Hugh's neck. 

Hugh sits still, enjoying the feel of Paul's boneless body against his, the warmth of the embrace and the buzz of his own unfulfilled arousal coursing through him, feeling at once energized and exhausted. 

Slowly Paul pulls away, his cock slipping from between Hugh's legs, his hands caressing Hugh's arms before moving up and undoing the blindfold. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks Hugh, one hand caressing the side of his face. 

Hugh blinks at the sudden brightness and tries to focus on Paul. 

"Warm," Hugh answers, resting his head on Paul's shoulder. "Relaxed. Safe." 

They sit in silence for a bit, Paul cradling Hugh with one arm, the hand of the other tenderly caressing him running down his arm, over his hip bone, coming to rest on one thigh. 

"I want to keep you like this tonight," Paul says, fingers drawing circles on Hugh's skin. "The burn staying with you, under your skin, keeping you remembering." 

"Mmmm," Hugh mutters in agreement, a smile forming on his lips, a smile he knows Paul can feel against his skin, the thought of keeping this feeling all night and maybe all of tomorrow, a pleasant and satisfying thought. 

"Well then." Paul gives him a single, brief kiss on the side of his face. "Think you're up to standing? So we can get you on the bed?" he asks, his fingers pulling at the scarf around Hugh's wrists, plucking it from his fingers and letting it drop on the floor. 

Hugh nods and Paul helps him upright and though both of them are wobbly on their feet, they make it to the bed. Paul lets Hugh fall down on his back on top of it, laughing Hugh drags his legs up moving over a little to make room for Paul, patting the bed beside him. 

"In a moment. I'll just go get something to clean you up with,” Paul says. 

Hugh watches as Paul heads into the bathroom and hears the slosh of water from the tap before Paul reappears, soaked washcloth in hand. 

Paul sits down on the edge of the bed and uses the cloth to wash the come and sweat off Hugh. Sighing contentedly Hugh closes his eyes and enjoys Paul's ministration along with the lingering, still sizzling heat under his skin. 

A kiss pressed against the point of his hipbone makes him open them again, looking down on Paul who meets his gaze. Paul's eyes are filled with light, the look on his face gentle and soft, an expression Hugh knows is mirrored on his own. 

"I love you," Paul says, taking Hugh's hand in his own. 

"I love you too. Come up here and join me," Hugh replies, tugging lightly at their joined hands. 

"Just let me get rid of this." Paul holds up the washcloth. 

A quick return trip to the bathroom later Paul plops down on the bed next to Hugh, scooting up beside him and gathers him up in his arms. Making a satisfied noise Hugh curls up against Paul's side, resting his head on Paul's shoulder, throwing one leg over Paul's and wrapping an arm across his chest. 

"I love you after," Paul says. "You're always so cuddly." 

"And I'm not usually?" Hugh asks with a chuckle. 

"Yes, but even more so. And so... I'm not sure what it is but, the way you put yourself into my hands, not just during but also after." 

"You make it easy," Hush answers, kissing Paul's collarbone. "I want to. It makes me feel good to let you have me that way." 

"So you're fine with tonight. With being kept waiting?” Paul asks. 

Hugh looks up at Paul and notice the slight frown on his face. 

"Yes. More than fine." He presses his face into the crook of Paul's neck. "I want to feel this, want to keep this feeling with me. The feeling of you." He looks back up. "Maybe we should do that more often." 

Paul's eyebrows shoots upwards. "Really?" 

"Just an idea." 

Paul tenderly runs a hand down Hugh's back. 

"Oh I'm definitely up if you are." 

Hugh chuckles. "Or maybe I'm not. That's the point," he says. 

Paul playfully slaps his arm before they both settle down in silence, holding on to each other, enjoying the glow of their love making and the lingering heat of their lust. 


End file.
